The invention concerns terminal equipment for a telephone switchboard installation with one dialing and one service and/or input keyboard and one or several indicator devices and one cradle for the hand set located on the upper side of the terminal.
Such terminal equipment is already generally known. Thus, German Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 34 06 881 describes a device for entering letters, digits, and special characters for an indicator in the telephone. On the upper side of the indicators, keys for a dialing key set are disposed. The upper side of the equipment also contains an indicator device for indication of a telephone number, information on fees, etc.
If a telephone instrument of this nature is provided with additional functions, additional indicator devices and keys, e.g., an input keyboard, may be required. An additional indicator device or additional keys makes it necessary to either enlarge the upper side to accommodate these or to design the keys as miniature keys, as described in the DE-OS No. 34 06 881 cited above.
A wireless telephone is already known from German Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 33 23 858, in which the housing accommodating the listening and the speaking shells consists of housing parts that can be adjusted in relation to one another. The telephone is not operative when pushed together, since the shells for listening and speaking do not have the necessary distance from one another. For this purpose, the two housing parts are pulled apart, whereby the dialing keys are made available, which are covered in the pushed-together position.